Será amor?
by Jane Lee Potter
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Dizem que por trás de todo ódio, há amor. Seria este o caso de Harry e Gina? Ambos se odiavam, mas será que existia algum sentimento a mais nesta história? H/G


**Fanfic - Universo Alternativo.**

**Sinopse: **Dizem que por trás de tanto ódio, há amor. Seria este o caso de Harry e Gina? Ambos se odiavam, mas será que existia algum sentimento a mais nesta história?

_

* * *

_

_**Prólogo:**_

**"Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?"**

**____**

_**Doze anos atrás...**_

_- Você simplesmente não se enxerga, né Potter? – disse uma garota ruiva, pequena, que aparentava ter uns cinco anos._

_- Me enxergo muito bem, Gininha. Só você, que é anta o suficiente para não saber subir as escadas direito e esbarrar em mim – disse um garoto maior, com os cabelos rebeldes, olhos verdes e óculos fundo - de - garrafa. – Não tenho culpa se você adora esbarrar em mim, __**pequena**__ – disse o garoto com um tom de arrogância e prepotência._

_Gina sentiu suas pernas tremerem e seu rosto arder de puro ódio. Se Harry não fosse o melhor amigo de seu irmão, teria o empurrado escada abaixo._

_- Escute aqui, seu... seu... – As palavras não saíram de sua boca, não havia como rebater Harry. _

_Não que ela o amasse. Pelo contrário. Odiava. Nunca gostou do jeito arrogante e da forma como falava com ela; sempre a tratando como um animal simplório. Detestou Harry desde a primeira vez que o vira. Desde o momento que Rony (seu irmão) apresentou-o a sua mãe, dizendo que Harry era seu mais novo amigo._

_- Seu? – Harry arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas._

_- Idiota. Cretino e estúpido. Eu odeio você. Tenho nojo de você. Odeio qualquer coisa que venha de você. Porque pra mim você não presta. Você é ridículo, Harry – encarou-o e viu os olhos do garoto queimar. O verde vivo de seus olhos passou a se tornar um tom escuro._

_Harry avançou um degrau da escada, onde Gina estava._

_- Escute aqui, sua criaturinha ruiva e chata. Se você fosse um menino – agarrou o punho dela, no qual Gina, sem sorte, tentava se desvencilhar –, estaria totalmente roxa. Mas você vai pagar muito caro – soltou o punho da garota._

_Gina estremeceu por dentro ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. Mas seu orgulho não se deixou intimidar._

_- Ah, é? E como? – cruzou os braços e o encarou. Desta vez, quem estava encarando com arrogância era ela. _

_- Quando crescermos você verá. – Ambos estavam no mesmo degrau. Os rostos muito próximos. Quando uma voz, muito conhecida, pegou-os de surpresa._

_- HARRY! VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMORANDO MUITO! SUBA AQUI! QUERO TE MOSTRAR OS NOVOS JOGOS QUE PAPAI E MAMÃE ME DERAM. E TAMBÉM TE MOSTRAR OS JOGOS DO FRED E DO JORGE! - berrava Rony, irmão de Gina, de cima da escada, em algum dos quartos da casa._

_- JÁ ESTOU INDO, RONY! – retrucou Harry. – E te garanto, Gina... Você e esse seu ego engolirão todas as suas palavras._

_- Veremos quem irá vencer no __**futuro**__, Harry. Agora vá lá jogar vídeo-game com o meu irmão. – E sem ao menos olhar no rosto dele, o empurrou e desceu as escadas com violência. _

_Enquanto se dirigia para sala, pôde ouvir alguns murmúrios de Harry. Os passos pesados e sonoros do garoto subiam as escadas. _

"_**Veremos quem irá vencer no **__**futuro."**_

_Essa era a frase que soava na cabeça de ambos. A resposta? Ninguém saberia. Mas, quem sabe, talvez o futuro possa responder essa pergunta..._

------

_**Doze anos depois...**_

Desceu as escadas de fininho. Sua cabeça latejava fortemente. Não queria acordar ninguém naquela casa. Deveria ser tarde, muito tarde. Quando olhou o relógio pela última vez eram duas horas da manhã.

"_Maldita TPM!"_ - pensou. Queria beber um copo de água e tomar algum remédio para saber se a dor latente em sua cabeça poderia melhorar.

Caminhava em direção a cozinha quando ouviu uns sons esquisitos, vindo da biblioteca. Pareciam duas pessoas...

_- Harry... Você é demais! – dizia uma voz feminina. _

Gina encarou a porta da biblioteca assustada. Harry? Uma voz _feminina?_ Ok, sua dor de cabeça deveria estar a fazendo ter alucinações. Estava acostumada com esses _barulhos_ vindo do quarto de seu irmão. Desde que Rony entrará na puberdade, o quarto dele fazia _aqueles barulhos_. Para não dizer vulgar, também.

_- Isso, Amy... – disse a voz masculina, do outro lado da porta._

Que o idiota e extremamente acéfalo do Harry estava passando as férias em sua casa, tudo bem... Agora, trazendo garotas? PARA A SUA CASA? Isso era algo inadmissível, insano, nojento e porco! Era a _sua_ casa! Seu irmão tudo bem – ok, nem tão bem assim -, agora, Harry?

E sem pensar em mais nada, girou a maçaneta da porta. E foi quando se arrependeu amargamente do que fez. Aquela cena jamais sairia de sua cabeça.

Harry estava no sofá vermelho de sua biblioteca. Sem camisa, totalmente suado. Apenas a braguilha de sua calça estava aberta e debaixo dele estava uma garota – que no momento Gina não reconhecia quem era – com o vestido levantado, a calcinha abaixada. Parecia realmente estar suada, sendo que ambos pareciam estar colados um ao outro.

Eles estavam transando. Na _sua_ casa. Na biblioteca dos seus pais. No sofá.

Jamais sentaria novamente naquele sofá. Jamais entraria naquele lugar novamente. _Jamais._

Sua dor de cabeça ficou ainda mais forte e sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Quando se deu por si, Harry e a tal "Amy" a olhavam completamente assustados.

- Gi... GINA? – Harry falou.

- Quem é essa, Harry? – perguntou a garota desconhecida.

E foi como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse sido envenenado. Estreitou os seus olhos amendoados e soltou as primeiras palavras que vieram na cabeça.

- QUEM EU SOU? _QUEM __**EU**__ SOU?_ EU SOU A DONA DESSA CASA! – Tá, ela não era. Mas a casa era de seus pais e ela também morava lá. Então ela tinha certo poder. – E O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? NA MINHA CASA! NO _MEU_ SOFÁ! NA BIBLIOTECA DOS MEUS PAIS! VOCÊ É MAIS NOJENTO DO QUE EU PENSAVA!

- Gina... eu... – Harry tentava se levantar do sofá, desequilibradamente, fechando a braguilha da calça. Gina virou a cabeça para o lado, escondendo o rosto, quando viu o mesmo fazer isso.

- CALA A SUA BOCA, SEU VERME!

Foi quando sentiu a porta bater com fúria. A noite era fria e ela quis pensar que fosse o vento.

- Escute aqui, garota... – Harry começou, andando em direção a Gina.

Ficaram frente a frente.

- "ESCUTE AQUI" UMA PAMONHA! SEU TARADO RETARDADO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA TRAZER QUALQUER VADIA NA MINHA CASA? – Gina começou.

- EI! EU NÃO SOU... – a garota desconhecida quis falar, mas Gina cortou.

- SE VOCÊ TEM AMOR A SUA VIDA, CALE ESTA SUA BOCA AGORA, SUA VADIA! – a fúria de Gina era tanta, que o olhar que lançou à garota foi de tanto ódio, que a mesma calou-se no mesmo instante.

- ME EXPLIQUE! AGORA! POR QUE VOCÊ A TROUXE PRA CÁ? – berrou frente ao garoto.

- Porque eu queria transar com ela. Estava sem dinheiro pro motel e a trouxe pra cá – Harry deu de ombros. E que _ombros._

Gina balançou a cabeça. Não era tempo para olhar o maravilhoso tipo físico de Harry.

- E desde quando minha casa virou motel pra você trazer suas putas? – cruzou os braços e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, Gina... Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, pô! – disse Harry, indo em direção ao sofá, sentando-se ao lado da garota. – Nós estávamos fazendo tudo quietinho. Ninguém estava notando nada... Até você aparecer e estragar _tudo._ – O sorriso que Harry tinha na boca, narrando aqueles fatos sórdidos, só deu mais nojo. E teve mais nojo ainda quando a garota com quem Harry estava lançou um olhar arrogante pra si.

- Estraga _prazeres?_ – riu sarcasticamente – Essa casa é _minha_, Potter. Quem você leva pra cama, ou deixa de levar, o problema é todo seu – cuspiu cada palavra.

Desde sempre odiava o Potter. Achou que um dia pudessem mudar. Mas isso jamais mudaria. Eram como água e óleo. Jamais iriam se misturar.

- Escute aqui, Gina... Eu, várias vezes, fiz uns _favores_ para o seu _irmãozinho_. Achava que merecia uma recompensa – encarou de soslaio.

Gina sabia que _favores_ eram esses, nos quais Harry se referia. Mas não fazia questão de saber com quem (ou aonde) eram esses _favores._

- Os "_favores" _que você fez ao meu irmão pouco me importam - umedeceu seus lábios. – Tire essa garota da minha casa agora mesmo... – disse avançando para cima de Harry com os olhos venenosos. – Ou...

- Ou? – ele agora se levantara do sofá, deixando a garota assistir a briga completamente confusa.

Harry estava em frente à Gina. Ele somente de calça e ainda com o peitoral úmido. Ela só de camisola e totalmente vermelha de raiva.

- Ou eu conto tudo para os seus pais o que você estava fazendo na minha casa. Não só para os seus pais... Conto também para os _meus_ pais e para a _Chang!_ Aquela... Que você chama de namorada e sai desfilando com ela por aí – Gina cruzou os braços, arqueou as sobrancelhas e soltou uma gargalhada fria. Harry estava em suas mãos.

Ele empalideceu. Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sob sua cabeça. Que Gina o odiava, isso ele já sabia. Mas que ela era uma maldita, bem, isto ele ainda estava descobrindo.

- E quem irá acreditar em você? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

- O fluido do gozo – Gina apenas apontou para uma mancha branca no sofá, e sorriu, ao ver o rosto de Harry ficar mais pálido. Manchas como _aquelas_ não saem tão facilmente de um tecido de couro. E do jeito que Gina era maldita, poderia fazer algo contra Harry.

Harry coçou a cabeça. Batalha perdida. Gina venceu.

- Merda.

Isso só fez com que Gina gargalhasse sonoramente. É, de fato, ela havia vencido.

- Vá embora, Amy! – disse Harry à garota que ainda estava sentada no sofá.

- QUE? – A garota olhou abismada para Harry. – Mas nós nem terminamos! – disse ela em um tom safado.

- E nem vamos terminar! – disse friamente, encarando a menina de longe. – Vá embora.

- Co-como? – O rosto da menina adquirira a mesma palidez de Harry. – Como assim _não vamos terminar?_

_- _Por Deus, garota, será que eu vou ter que desenhar ou fazer sinais de fumaça? – disse Harry descontrolado. – Vá embora.

- Harry, eu... – O rosto da garota parecia atônito e seus olhos ganharam grossas camadas de lágrimas.

- Anda, garota!

Harry a pegou pelo pulso e abriu a porta da biblioteca. Levou a menina junto consigo. Gina só ouviu alguns soluços e murmúrios revoltados de Harry. Alguns palavrões, também.

Foi quando ela voltou novamente seu olhar para o sofá que percebeu o motivo do choque da garota.

Havia uma mancha de sangue lá.

_Sangue... Fluido... Lágrimas... Virgem... Virgindade... _

A revolta só cresceu dentro de si. Harry tirara a virgindade de uma garota num sofá! Na casa de um amigo! E depois a tratou feito um animal. Assim como ela. Perdida em seus pensamentos, Gina foi pega de surpresa pela fúria que a porta da biblioteca foi fechada. Um arrepio não muito bom surgiu na espinha dela. Olhou para trás e pôde ver Harry, totalmente furioso. Poderia confundi-lo com um touro selvagem.

Harry arfava. Suas íris estavam num tom escuro, quase negro. O peito úmido de suor subia e descia com a respiração acelerada do rapaz. O rosto mostrava um ódio sem limites. Mesmo furioso, Gina pôde perceber o quanto ele ficou bonito no decorrer dos anos. Principalmente depois que fez uma cirurgia para a sua miopia e tirou aqueles óculos.

Mas agora não era hora de reparar nos traços de beleza de Harry. Ele não parecia nada contente. Com ela, muito menos.

- Satisfeita? – disse ele, andando em direção a ela.

- Muito – deu de ombros. – Agora limpe o que você fez no sofá da biblioteca dos meus pais. E, pelo amor de Deus Harry, como você pode ser tão cretino?

O moreno que havia se acalmado, mudou o semblante. Não entendeu.

- Cretino? Eu? – debochou. – Qual é o seu problema comigo, garota? Afinal, que raios eu te fiz? – desabafou. Era a primeira vez que Harry fazia estas perguntas à Gina.

Sempre percebera que desde quando iniciou a amizade com Rony, Gina nunca gostara dele. Todos daquela casa foram com sua cara. Menos ela. Ele não fazia questão de não gostar dela. Apenas não entendia da onde vinha tanto ódio.

- Nasceu – disse, por fim, a garota. – Além de ter nascido, se tornou amigo do meu irmão – Gina revirou os olhos. – Ops, _melhor amigo_. E eu não gosto de você.

Isso serviu para que Harry não entendesse ainda mais nada de Gina. Afinal, qual era o _problema_ dela? Afinal, o que fizera de tão errado?

Tirando a parte de ter transado com uma garota, na casa dos pais dela, ele nunca entendeu Gina. E também não fazia questão.

Aliás, _fazia. _Quer dizer, _não_ fazia.

Céus, aquela garota estava o deixando louco!

- E por que sou cretino? - Harry quis saber.

- Por ter sido tão canalha com aquela garota! Aliás, tenho minhas dúvidas se só com ela você foi canalha – Gina cruzou os braços, novamente. – Sabe... Perder a virgindade em um sofá, na casa de um estranho, não é muito agradável, né Harry?

E dessa vez, parecia que ele havia levado um tapa na cara. Como Gina sabia que Amy era... Virgem? Sua resposta foi dada quando viu a ruiva apontar com o dedo indicador na direção de uma mancha vermelha no sofá.

Maldita garota! Se ela não fosse irmã do seu melhor amigo, teria esganado-a ali mesmo.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – deu mais um passo em direção à ela.

- Nada. Mas isso prova o quão idiota você é. – Não titubeou e deu um passo a frente. Sentiu sua mente avisar que aquilo parecia ser perigoso, mas ignorou. Pisar em Harry, senti-lo perder toda a arrogância e prepotência que possuía fazia sentir-se melhor. Odiava o jeito como ele tratava as garotas. Odiava por inteiro. O que tinha de bonito, tinha de odioso.

E mais uma vez, parecia que aquela Gina tivesse dado outra bofetada na sua cara. Começou a odiar-se por nunca realmente _não gostar dela._ Sentia-se um idiota, mas não conseguia odiar ela por inteiro. Só quando ela o tirava do sério. Como agora. E ela era a única que conseguia fazer isso consigo. Parecia que ela mesma sabia que tinha esse poder sobre ele.

Deu mais um passo a frente. Podia sentir a ponta do nariz dela roçar no seu. Mas não estava nem aí. Aquela garota iria pagar caro por aquelas palavras, _muito_ caro. Mas algo estava estranho. Ele estava estranho. Sentiu seu coração acelerar por um mínimo roçar de narizes.

"_Calma lá, Harry. Isso é só uma vingança." _- pensou consigo. Se era só uma vingança, por que o coração parecia acelerar ainda mais? Olhou para Gina.

A camisola lilás de seda dava um ar de menina a ela. As alças finas denunciavam que ela estava sem sutiã e que, mesmo assim, possuía um busto mais cheio do que o de muitas garotas. A camisola dava contornos ao seu corpo. Ela _realmente_ havia crescido. E havia se tornado uma das garotas mais belas que já vira. E a mais odiosa. E era irmã do seu melhor amigo.

Com esse pensamento, balançou a cabeça. Aquela desgraçada estava tirando ele do sério já fazia um longo tempo...

- Eu não sou um idiota. Senão, não teria ouvido os _gemidos_ de Amy – puxou a cintura da garota. – E você sabe disso – mordiscou-lhe o nóbulo de sua orelha.

Gina não sabia se sentia nojo do garoto, ou se deixava levar pelas emoções do momento. Suas pernas pareciam gelatinas, sua respiração, que ela tentava manter calma, parecia prender em seu pulmão. E seu coração pulsava além do normal.

Se ele queria brincar, que agüentasse agora as conseqüências dessas brincadeiras.

Respirou profundamente, antes de rebatê-lo.

- Não sei e não faço questão de saber – sentiu o coração dele acelerar quando sua boca direcionou-se a sua orelha. – Porque o que você faz com a metade da escola, simplesmente não me atraiu e nem tão pouco vai me atrair, _Potter. _Porque, o que você faz, até o Malfoy pode fazer melhor.

Sentiu-se vitoriosa por dentro. Havia tocado na ferida de Harry: Draco Malfoy. Um playboy da escola, do qual Harry vivia brigando e, por coincidência do destino, ela e Malfoy haviam se tornado amigos. Mesmo com a contrariedade da família. Ênfase no seu irmão e Harry.

Malfoy, sua família e a família do Potter não se davam bem. Alguns pensavam que jamais se dariam. No fundo, ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê de tanto ódio dessas três famílias. Só sabiam que era algo do passado... Algo realmente intrigante. Porque, até hoje, as famílias não se batiam.

Harry soltou a garota com violência, que não se assustou. Já premeditava a ação violenta dele. Isso só serviu para deixá-lo mais nervoso.

- Aquele drogado? Faça-me rir, _Virgínia – _disse com sarcasmo. – Então, no caso, vocês já foram para a cama... Que deplorável. Nunca pensei que você podia ser tão _vagabunda_, Gina. – Olhou-a com repugnância. - Você conseguiu superar toda a população de _vadias_ da escola. – Um sorriso torto formou-se no rosto do garoto.

E um som estrondoso foi ouvido no aposento. Gina acabara de dar um tapa em Harry.

- Não me compare com suas vagabundas, _Potter _– dizia como se essas palavras estivessem grudadas na sua garganta. Sentia vontade de chorar. Harry havia pisado nela chamando-a de vagabunda sem nem ao menos saber de sua vida amorosa.

O garoto tinha a marca da mão de Gina no rosto. O tapa fora violento, imprevisto e... doloroso.

- Malfoy é _meu _amigo. As diferenças que você e o meu irmão têm com ele não são da minha conta. Até mesmo as diferenças que a minha família possui com a família dele. Ele pode ser um drogado, um playboy... Mas sabe muito bem ser gentil com as garotas. Ao contrário de você, que as trata como se elas fossem animais, fosse lixo. Como se elas fossem apenas máquinas sexuais, no qual elas têm obrigação de saciar seus desejos. – Os olhos dela, que eram de tons amendoados, estavam negros. O ódio brilhava em suas irís.

A respiração dele ficou cada vez mais forte.

- Você não passa de uma garota mimada – disse por fim. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Não queria ter problemas com a família do Rony, por causa da irmã dele.

- E você não passa de um cretino, broxa, cafajeste, burro, idiota, mal amado, desprezível, ridículo, estúpido, grosso, pilantra, arrogante, prepotente, imbecil, desgraçado, retardado, asqueroso, grosseiro e todos os outros adjetivos piores que uma pessoa como você possa ter! Que, aliás, eu esqueci no momento! – E, naquele momento, Gina fizera uma descoberta: Falar tudo o que pensa e sente para a pessoa, na cara da mesma, era terapêutico. E também excessivamente relaxante.

Harry encarou Gina, parecendo não acreditar na qualidade dos xingamentos que ela usou para defini-lo.

E nada se ouvia na biblioteca. O silêncio havia tomado conta do local. Só era possível ouvir as respirações tensas de ambos.

- Gina, saia imediatamente desta biblioteca antes que eu esqueça que você é uma garota e faça coisas piores do que eu já fiz com Malfoy – disse secamente.

Gina tremeu na base, mas não se intimidou.

- Saio assim que você limpar todas essas _manchas _que você e a Amy fizeram no sofá de meus pais – disse divertida.

- Estou falando sério, _Virgínia. _Saia imediatamente dessa _porra_ de biblioteca antes que eu perca toda a razão que me resta. E, pode ficar sossegada, amanhã não vai ter mancha nenhuma aqui – disse fitando a mancha no sofá. Se encarasse Gina e visse sua expressão, esqueceria que ela era uma mulher.

- Acho bom – disse a ruiva com simplicidade.

Gina se encaminhou para a porta da biblioteca. Mas antes fez sua última provocação:

- Harry?

- _Fala._

- Acabei de lembrar mais dois adjetivos para te definir: _mal educado _e_ covarde._ – Gina riu da cara de ódio que Harry fizera. Ele não estava brincando.

- Gina, saia deste inferno agora! – vociferou, assustando-a. - E também faça um grande favor pra mim: Nunca mais olhe na minha cara – finalizou.

- Essa é a coisa que eu mais quero fazer na minha vida – E sem dizer mais nada, bateu a porta da biblioteca.

E a única coisa que Harry podia ouvir, eram os passos sutis da garota subindo as escadas e os risos nasalados que ela soltava.

Quando ele parou de ouvir os passos da garota, saiu da biblioteca. E fora em direção à cozinha, pegar um pano e qualquer líquido que pudesse remover aquelas _malditas_ manchas.

E quando voltou para a biblioteca, pôde ver pela fresta da janela que o dia começaria a raiar em poucas horas. Deveria ser agora umas cinco da manhã. Não sabia ao certo e nem tão pouco estava preocupado em saber. Agachando-se em direção ao sofá para limpar as manchas, a única coisa que disse foi:

- Você irá se arrepender muito de cada palavra que falou, Gina. E eu não ei de poupá-la da minha vingança – sorriu marotamente. Ele iria se vingar dela. E como iria... Encarando as manchas, começou a limpar. Tramando algo contra aquela ruiva maldita.

_________

_No quarto de Gina..._

A ruiva se remexia na cama, inquieta. Havia falado algumas verdades para aquele garoto. Porém, sentiu seu coração apertar mais que o normal. E fora que havia dado um tapa na cara de Harry, o que deixaria uma marca vermelha durante um bom tempo.

- Pare de pensar nesse idiota e tente dormir, Gina – falou para si mesma.

Mas as palavras eram inúteis naquele momento. Remexia-se em seu leito, inquieta. Sua dor de cabeça não passava e o relógio já marcava cinco e meia da manhã.

As olheiras que teria no dia seguinte... Constataria que não dormira a noite toda e isso iria querer dizer que sua mãe não iria parar de lhe questionar.

Bufou.

Aquele maldito garoto. Como sempre. Não era de hoje que tramava falar umas verdades para Harry. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da cara que ele fez, quando xingou de todos os nomes possíveis. Com esse pensamento, sentiu suas pálpebras fecharem. E junto com as pálpebras se fechando, um piso latente, que parecia vir da escada, acompanhava o sono de Gina.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**N/A:** Prólogo betado. E se ainda tiver erros, mil desculpas, mas culpem minha beta, Kah. HEHE n

Espero que a fanfic agrade, mesmo o meu Harry sendo um maldito. x.x'

Qualquer, dúvida, entre em contato! :D

E deixe sua review, por favor. *-*

Abraços, **Jane Lee Potter. **


End file.
